


End of the Game

by ridgeline



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Warning for Heavy Violence, Knife Fight wan't Good for Your Healthy, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 警员倒下。





	End of the Game

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：暴力/血腥内容。请在确认警告后阅读。**

战斗结束得迅速、短暂而血腥。Sebastian向后退了一步，背撞上墙壁，匕首在他的眼前划过，一道创口斜斜地出现他的脸颊上，皮肉豁开，刀锋刺进去，一直切到了骨头。

他几乎没有感觉到痛楚，脑子里只有一种冰冷的感受，仿佛短暂地失去了意识。Sebastian低下头，血从伤口涌了出来，像油一样漫过他的左眼，切开的皮肤松垂下来。但他无暇顾及那个，Sebastian喘息着，一只手捂住腹部，另外一把匕首的刀柄从他的肋骨下面露了出来。

血流进了嘴里，剧痛弥漫，冷汗不止，一切都变得黑暗，他感觉不到他的脸了。 _即将休克，_ 他想。

Sebastian呼吸紊乱，膝盖软了下来，倒向地面，“嘘嘘嘘，放松……”一个柔和的声音说，然后一只手牢牢地抓住他的后颈，控制住他，Valentini在他身边跪下，俯身过来，嘴几乎贴上他的耳朵。听到这声音，他才意识到自己一直在尖叫，那个仿佛来自遥远背景里的可怕声音是从他的喉咙里发出来的，不过也正在减弱，变成一种类似虚弱的、咯咯的声音，就像有人正在溺水。 _即将休克，_ Sebastian麻木地想，在剧痛的浪潮里， _警官倒下，警官倒下。_ Valentini的另外一只手抚摸他的脸，摩挲他的头发，梳理过去，像是在安慰他一切都会好起来的。

更多的血涌了出来。又一把匕首戳进Sebastian肋骨之间的缝隙，刀刃割过骨头，发出粗粝的声音。但一切都在逐渐变得很遥远，冰冷的手指抚摸他的脖子，停留在那里，他的心跳得很快，很快。在撕裂的疼痛里，Sebastian感觉到刀缓缓地抽了出来。“Di rara belleza……”

在他最后的记忆里，只剩下一只手，在轻轻地抚摸他的头发。

“我将会让你永垂不朽。”Valentini说。

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 男子年纪轻轻，竟被boss打死，这是道德的沦丧，还是人性的丧失。


End file.
